


Pack Angel

by monsterslut13



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterslut13/pseuds/monsterslut13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a storm, Scott and Stiles find a girl passed out in a bloody mess on the side of the side of the road. Normally with this type of thing you’d call an ambulance, right? But how to you call an ambulance when your bloody mess has two huge black wings? Have the boys bitten off more than they can chew?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What to do when a girls got wings

Chapter One

“You know one of these days Derek’s gonna really hurt you if you call him Sourwolf again.” Scott McCall looked sideways at the chilled figure of his best friend Stiles Stilinski who had the biggest smirk on his face. “I’m serious, dude!” The werewolf and his friend were coming home from one shitty Lacrosse training session where the coach had made them train in the rain, both were soaked through to the bone except Stiles was the only one who was cold. 

Stiles brushed him off with a well-placed wave. “It’s just a harmless bit of fun, Scott, no harm done. Now would you pay attention to the road? I’m too pretty to die cause you can’t drive on the wet road.” He let his head flop to the side with a smirk, when he turned his head to face the road, Stiles screamed. “SCOTT STOP THE CAR!”

Scott slammed his foot on the break, the car managing to stop just before he hit the lump of something on the road. The two boys sat in the car breathing heavily, the rain hitting the car in thick heavy drops before they looked to each other and scrambled out of the car. The jagged rain hit them head on, Stiles shivered at the sudden changed in temperature but managed to keep up with Scott as they ran over to see what it was. The werewolf rolled the bundle over and gasped when he saw the woman wrapped in the bundle of cloth. “Stiles go back to the car and call 911.”

“Scott!” Stiles whispered, starting at the girl, she was about their age with flaming red hair which was startling enough because he’d never seen that colour before on anyone, but what truly got him was the fact that she had a pair of large black feathered splayed out behind her. “Scott, she’s got wings,” he blurted out making the werewolf jump to his feet. The water around her had a reddish hew from all the blood. 

Scott ran his hands through his hair. “Ah-Derek’s loft is closer. Help me get her in the back of the Jeep.” Together Scott and Stiles managed to pick the girl up and get her into the Jeep, her wings adding great difficulty to the task at hand, whatever bundle she was wrapped in, underneath Stiles had the discomfort of finding out she was naked when he brushed his hand against her boob. 

Once they were back in the Jeep, Stiles tried calling Derek to let him know they were coming only they got his voicemail. The alpha was going to absolutely love it when they showed up on his doorstep with Hawk Girl in tow. The rain was still falling when the teenagers arrived at the loft, they struggled to get the girl out of the back of the Jeep but managed to do so, given her wings, Scott had to drape her over his back and ignore the annoyance of her wing hitting him in the head. Stiles came up behind her just in case Scott dropped her. 

Seeing the door to the loft, Stiles ran in front of Scott and bashed on the door three times. Moments later the door was wrenched open, the alpha of their pack, Derek Hale stood there without a shirt, blood dripping from his arm. He looked about ready to shout at the teenage boys but stopped when he saw the girl draped over Scott’s shoulder. “What the hell is this?” he blurted out after he stepped aside to let them in. 

“We found her on the road,” Scott answered. “Where can I put her?” When Derek indicated his bed, the young beta carefully put the winged girl on the bed and pulled the wet clothe over her just in time for Deaton to come out of the bathroom with some medical supplies. “Deaton?! I was just gonna call you.”

Derek grunted something about a hunter’s bullet as the druid emissary came over to the bed. “Where did you find her?” Scott repeated his story to his boss and watched as he started checking her over. Carefully he peeled away the wet sheets and sighed. “Derek can you get me a knife, some oil and a lighter?”

“Why?” 

“She’s got bleeding wounds that will need to be sealed,” Deaton answered, “and I didn’t bring any thread. And I’m going to need you to hold her shoulders.” Scott and Stiles stayed out of their way, hovering off to the side near the couch, the girl didn’t even flinch or scream as Deaton sealed her wounds-there were seven in total. Between Deaton and Derek, the two managed blindly to manoeuvre the girl onto a dry set of sheets before the vet made a note to come by in the morning. Her black wings were dropping over the side of the bed, every so often they’d twitch but there was no movement from her. 

Eventually Derek shooed Stiles and Scott from the loft, telling them to come back in the morning. 

-x-x- 

When morning came, there was still no movement from the girl in Derek’s bed. When the two teenagers got there in the morning, Derek looked like he hadn’t gotten any sleep and Deaton had already been there and gone. Luckily it was a Saturday and they had been planning a pack training day however given the current situation, they doubted it would happen. 

“Any movement?” Scott asked, hovering over the sleeping figure. Derek shook his head but stayed quiet. “I texted Lydia this morning and she said she was gonna have a look at see what she can find on girls with wings. That was before she screamed and said she wanted to come over and have a look. I think she was gonna drag Jackson along to have a look and bring her some clothes to wear.” Scott turned and walked away from the bed only to have something suddenly lash out and grab him. He turned ready for an attack only to find a set of the brightest blue eyes looking out at him. “DEREK!” he shouted. 

Derek and Stiles came over as Scott helped the girl sit up. “What’s your name?” was the first thing Derek asked, very tactful their alpha was. She looked at Derek, the two werewolves could smell the fear and confusion rolling off her in waves making Derek sigh. “Maybe we could get something to eat and then you can tell us your name?” 

She looked at Derek and nodded, her wings twitching behind her. “Can you walk?” he asked, when she shook her head, Derek picked her up, making her squeal, she clutched at his shirt and held onto it for grim death as he carried her into the kitchen with the two teens following him. 

Derek sat her down in one of the chairs and started pulling out stuff to make breakfast whilst he thought about what the heck they were gonna do with her?

“Can you tell us your name?” Scott tried again. 

“A-A-A-” she tried to say, eventually giving up and looking down at the table. 

“So her name starts with an A?” Stiles asked. “Well we can go through all the A names and see what we come up with-or we can give her a name?”

“Allison?” 

“We already have an Allison. Amy?”

“She doesn’t look like an Amy-what about Astrid?”

“She’s not a puppy you can just name,” Derek growled as he made some food. “Alyssa.” He turned around with a plate full of food and stopped at the smile she had on her face as she swayed a little in her seat. 

“Alyssa?” Scott and Stiles repeated. She nodded and the two of them sighed. “Alyssa it is. Lys for short. “

The newly named Alyssa jumped when a plate of toast was slapped down on the table in front of her. She smiled shyly at Derek and picked up the toast like she wasn’t sure what to do with it. “You eat it,” Stiles told her, “put it in your mouth and bite down, then chew, don’t forget to chew, that’s important.”

Alyssa picked up the toast and very slowly did what Stiles had suggested before smiling at him as she ate. 

Stiles grinned. “So-introductions. I’m Stiles, this is Scott and the brooding wolf over there is Derek.” One by one she looked at them as she nibbled on her toast, her eyes looking them over, taking in everything she could about them. 

“Thank you Stiles.”

Stiles laughed. “So you can talk? Do you remember your name?” 

She blushed and shook her head. “I-I can remember-words-string them together and-and you can make a sentence…I can remember pain…so much pain…” Her wings tensed and seemed to relax a little more as she herself relaxed. 

“She needs to have a shower before Lydia gets here,” Scott suggested once Alyssa had finished her third piece of toast. The girl was currently now up on her shaky legs observing the stove like she was trying to figure out how it worked which was incredibly odd, even for the supernatural world they lived in. 

“Does she know how the shower works?” Stiles asked making Derek and Scott suddenly looked incredibly awkward and utterly uncomfortable. He rolled his eyes. “Okay…I can make this work…Alyssa-Im’ma gonna show you how to use the shower.” 

A lot of trial and error later, Stiles was now standing out in the living room partially wet whilst the pack of pups bombarded Derek with questions about the girl Scott and Stiles had found. Lydia was standing by Jackson clutching a bag that shouldn’t have looked as threatening as it was but in all honesty is scared the crap out of Stiles the more he looked at it. 

“St-St-Stiles?” The small crowd of people gathered in the room turned around to see Alyssa standing there naked and shivering, her arms folded across her breasts. “The water went cold…” she shivered. Her wings were dropping and dripping wet, there were some soap bubbles stuck to her feathers and her lips were turning blue. 

Derek grabbed a blanket off the bed and wrapped it around her. “We’ll take it from here,” Lydia announced, breaking away from Jackson and dragging Allison as well as Erica over to Alyssa and Derek. Lydia lifted a bag up, “I brought plenty of backless dresses and I got some underwear for her.” Alyssa sent Derek a begging look as the banshee and the huntress dragged her away. 

“She looks actually terrified,” Jackson joked. “So what are you gonna do with her?”

Derek sighed. “I have no idea. It’s not like she can actually go anywhere since she has wings, people are gonna notice. Deaton said he’s going to do some asking around but he’s never heard of anything like this before.”

“Lydia’s parents are out of town for a few weeks,” Jackson shrugged. “She said that she could stay there if she wanted.”

Derek thought about it. “That might actually be a good idea,” he replied. “She can’t stay here. There’s too much going on without having to actually look after her.” 

After that, the group sorta broke off to chat among themselves, some throwing suggestions about what to do now that they couldn’t go out and train because of Alyssa and the fact it looked like it was going to rain again. About half an hour later, Allison and Erica came out of the bathroom, Allison looking like she’d been giggling the whole time and Erica looked utterly amused. Lydia was trying to talk Alyssa out of the bathroom and eventually she came out wearing violet backless dress and no shoes, her hair hung in ringed curls around her head and her wings sat folded shyly against her back. “See, pretty?” Lydia smiled. Alyssa blushed and nodded. 

“Did you guys decide what we’re doing today?” Erica asked. 

“Training,” Derek answered. “We can do it out at the house, that way if it rains our more human members can take shelter. Alyssa has to come but she won’t fit in the Camaro.” Instead of avoiding volunteering, the entire pack started arguing about who was going to take the girl making Derek sigh, he had a feeling that they were gonna be stuck with her now. 

-x-x- 

The post-hunting ritual. Beer, takeaway and some cheesy TV movie…well it least it should have been anyway. Bloodied, bruised and pissed as hell the two hunters returned to their hotel room knowing that they were going to feel it in the morning. 

She’d vanished before they could kill her, a forest fire was now ripping its way through a small national park where they’d tried to stop her. A small thing with such a dangerous consequence. There was nothing much more to do now but to just wait till she popped up again or even hunt her down. 

But that was tomorrows problem.


	2. Werewolves are real, why not demons?

Two

It doesn’t start to rain until around midday but Derek makes the pack work through it whilst Lydia, Stiles, Allison and Alyssa sat on the dusty porch of the Hale house, a blanket spread out so they wouldn’t get dirty. At some point Allison and Lydia decided to leave and get the pack some lunch leaving Alyssa and Stiles alone. 

Stiles observes her from the corner of his eye. She hasn’t moved the whole time they’ve been her, sitting there with her arms wrapped around her legs and head resting on her knees. Those wings of hers move every so often but she stays completely still. Just as Boyd is about to dump Scott on his ass, Alyssa gets to her feet and steps out into the rain. She walks straight through the two fighting Beta’s almost getting swiped by Scott at the same time, lucky enough Eric and Issac jumped in at the last second to pull him away. 

Alyssa didn’t notice and she walked over to the tree line and knelt down to part the bushes on the ground to show a bleeding wolf lying on the ground. “It’s almost dead,” Derek frowned, coming up behind her to see what she was looking at. “You could have gotten yourself killed, Alyssa.” She knelt down beside it and stroked its fur, her hand immediately started to glow and seconds later the wolf got up and trotted off. “What the hell?!” Derek whispered as Alyssa looked up at him with a child-like smile on her face. 

Behind Derek the rest of the pack was standing there staring at her and startled a bit when she got to her feet and brushed the wet leaves off her legs. “There was still life left,” she whispered as blood dripped out of her nose. Her legs shook and her wings trembled but before she dropped, Derek caught her and lifted Alyssa into his arms. 

Erica elbowed Issac who rolled his eyes as they watched their alpha carry her back over to the dry porch. “Dude-” He chuckled. “I know! I know!”

Stiles scooted over on the blanket and grabbed a tissue so he could get the blood off her face. “You okay, Lys?” 

She cocked her head to the side. “Lys? What’s a Lys?”

Stiles tweeked her nose. “You’re Lys, it’s short for Alyssa. It’s a nickname.” Seeing her question the term nickname, Stiles sighed. “A nickname is a term of affection among friends.”

“Am I your friend?” Alyssa asked him, blue eyes wide on her face as she leant slightly forward. When Stiles nodded she squealed and practically tackled Stiles to hug him whilst Derek returned to observe the training. “Stiles,” she frowned, “why am I here?”

Stiles cleared his throat. “Well, we-we found you on the road last night and well with your wings there isn’t really any place that we can take you. You’ll be safe at Derek’s-he’s the alpha.”

“What’s an alpha?” she asked him looking ridiculously like a Disney princess. 

“Like the leader,” he answered. “Derek-or Sourwolf as we call him-is the leader of the pack. The rest of these little guys are beta werewolves. Allison is a hunter but totally part of the pack and Lydia is a banshee, she’s dating Jackson. I’m human-100%.” Stiles jumped when he was suddenly hit in the head by one of Ayssa’s wings making her giggle. “Sorry Stiles!”

Stiles shook his head with a chuckle. “So can you totally fly?”

Alyssa looked back at her wings and shrugged in a most Stiles-like manner. “I don’t know…I can’t remember…”

“Wanna try?” he asked. “The puppies are training so why don’t we go to the back of the house and try to see if you can fly?” Alyssa nodded eagerly so both teenagers stood up and walked through the dirty house till they got to the overgrown backyard. 

“What happened here?” Alyssa asked, looking back at the blackened wood. 

Stiles coughed. “There was a fire and people died-just don’t talk to Derek about it, it was his family after all. Okay?” 

“Can you fly?” Alyssa asked, going totally off topic. “Even without wings?” She cocked her head to the side when Stiles started laughing, she could make out the word no in there somewhere and it made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. “How do I know how?” she asked. 

Stiles shrugged. “I dunno…flap like a chicken?” he blurted out before he realised that she didn’t know what a chicken was. “Um-look at the bird in the tree,” he pointed before throwing a rock at it. 

Alyssa watched as the bird flew off through the air. She saw it fly out of the yard and frowned. She closed her eyes and flexed her wings out, something in the back of her mind told her that she wasn’t supposed to have her wings out for all to see but for some reason they were there. She farrowed her brow and flapped her wings slowly, Stiles watched her as she lifted off the ground and laughed making her open her eyes. Alyssa giggled. “Oh my god! Stiles! Stiles-I’m flying!” 

She went a little higher in the air and moved side-to-side to get her bearings. Laughing, the girl took off into the air making Stiles follow her whilst looking up at the girl as she giggled and flew through the air. 

“Stiles what the hell-” Derek shouted, stopping when he saw Alyssa flying in the air like she’s been doing it her whole life. “How?”

Stiles tucked his hands under his arm pits and grinned. “Threw a rock at a bird and she started flying,” he shrugged. 

“Maybe she should come down before she falls,” Issac suggested. “You know cause she only woke up a few hours ago.” 

No sooner than the words had come out of his mouth did Alyssa fall, right on top of Derek. She gasped and sat up. “I’m so sorry sourwolf!” she cried, making the entire pack burst out laughing only to be silenced by the glare of their alpha. Alyssa cringed at the look he gave her and ran over to hide behind Stiles like that would give her any protection. 

-x-x- 

A few days after showing up in Beacon Hills, Alyssa had a check-up by an actual nurse. Scott had managed to convince Derek to let his mum come and have a look at her, Melissa McCall was certainly surprised by the fact that there was more than just werewolves out there but found Alyssa friendly enough and super adorable. The wings were a bit of a shock but she soon got over that quick enough. 

Between Deaton and Melissa, they two had come up with the suggestion that Alyssa had some kind of amnesia but wings aside, she was definitely a supernatural being, her wounds from four days ago were completely gone, she didn’t even have any scaring. Everything else about her was completely human as far as they could see. The vet tested out the girl’s wigs, they were strong and she was getting more confident in her flying.

Somehow in the past few days, Lydia’s offer to have Alyssa stay at her place had been forgotten by Derek and when she tried to bring it up, Jackson elbowed her to keep her quiet. The pack could see how attached their new friend was to Derek which meant that she was staying at his place and soon became a regular occurrence at any pack meeting. Sometimes she slept, sometimes she played with the pack, sometimes Lydia used her as a barbie doll but Alyssa just went along with it. Despite having massive gaps in her memory, she always had a big smile on her face. 

-x-x-

About a week later, it was still raining pretty heavy so the pack was gathered in the very small kitchen whilst Alyssa was asleep downstairs, they were going over any kind of leads that they could find regarding her but they all lead to a dead end. Lydia was going over any information in the bestiary when Alyssa started screaming. 

Now being werewolves they were pretty clued on to the certain types of screams a person had and this scream even made Derek flinch. The alpha was the first one down the stairs and found Alyssa flattered out against the wall, a man in a suit stood above her holding some kind of silver knife ready to kill her with it. 

All red eyes and fangs, Derek lunged at the suited man, catching him off guard. He threw him into the wall and roared at him. “Who the hell are you?”

The man picked himself up and brushed himself off. “Now what is a pack of mutts doing protecting that?” he asked, pointing at Alyssa who was now safely off to the side behind Allison and Scott. “I suppose we could come up with some kind of deal.”

Derek growled. “I don’t think so. Who are you?” Whoever he was, he smelt like ash and sulphur. 

The man’s eyes turned to black and back again. “Normally in a situation like this I’d just kill her but the boss wants her alive.” He looked over at Alyssa and another man wearing a suit appeared behind Alyssa and shoved Allison aside before grabbing the winged girl. 

Alyssa screamed and kicked as he dragged her away. When she managed to get an arm free, she put her hand on the man’s face, trying to shove him away only for the suit to start screaming. Light poured out of his eyes and mouth before he fell to the ground, eyes completely burnt out. Jackson managed to catch her before she fell and lifted the trembling girl away from the dead intruder. 

“This is a problem,” the first intruder scowled. Then suddenly he was gone. 

Allison picked up the silver blade he’d dropped and looked at it. There was no identifying features of symbols or anything, maybe her dad would know. “Now what was that?” she asked, looking from Alyssa to the dead man. 

Alyssa trembled. “He-he-I woke up and he was there…his eyes…they were black.” She buried her face in Jackson’s shirt and her shoulders heaved as she sobbed.

Derek sighed, his features shifting back. “We need to call Deaton and find out what the hell that was. Scott help me get the body out of here,” he ordered. He went past Jackson and Alyssa’s heartbeat skyrocketed when he got near her and she whimpered. “Okay-Scott, Issac, get the body out of here…c’mon Alyssa, I’ll make you some tea.”

Jackson raised an eyebrow as Alyssa practically glued herself to Derek’s side and Stiles met that look with a smirk. “Sourwolf’s been wrapped around her finger.”

“I heard that,” Derek shot back. 

-x-x-

Deaton came around a few hours later and checked out the body followed by the loft. As he inspected the window, the emissary paused when he saw sulphur bunched up on the window followed by Stiles making a fart joke. What followed wasn’t exactly what the pack wanted to hear. 

Werewolves, kanima’s and girls with wings were real…so why not demons?


	3. Demons and hunters

Three

Christopher Argent stood there looking over the dead body laid out on the table in front of him unable to comprehend what he’d just been told. Demons? he thought to himself, no, demons aren’t real…but if werewolves are real…why can’t demons be? The pack had confirmed it and so had Allison… “Jesus…” he whispered. “And it was after the girl?”

Derek nodded from where he was currently holding the wall up. “Yup, it didn’t want to kill her, it wanted to capture her. It left the blade behind in the process.”

“How did you find her again?” Chris asked Scott, getting him to repeat the same story again. He picked up the silver blade and looked at it before putting it down. “There is someone that I can see and get some information from, he’s another hunter called Bobby Singer, he’s like a hunter’s source of information. Do you mind if I take the blade?”

Derek shook his head. “No. Go for it. Alyssa is terrified of that thing.”

“I’m also going to need a picture of her,” he frowned. 

Derek nodded. “I’ll forward one to you.” Scott turned sideways to look at Derek, when the hell did he take a picture of Alyssa? The alpha ignored his gaze but Scott knew that he was aware that he was being stared at. 

“Are you any closer to figuring out what the girl is?” Chris continued to question. 

Again Derek shook his head. “No, but she’s safe with the pack for now, they’ve grown attached to her.”

“I hate to be the devil’s advocate here but what if she’s not a good guy?” Chris frowned. “She might say she doesn’t remember but she could.”

“Her scent says differently,” Derek answered. “She smells terrified.”

-x-x- 

Alyssa didn’t see anyone from the pack during the week so when the weekend rolled around, she was practically bouncing around the loft absolutely driving Derek insane to the point where he lost his temper and she ran off. When Stiles got back from school, he found Alyssa sitting on his front porch, eyes red from crying. 

“Hey Lys, you okay? Everyone’s looking for you!” Stiles dumped his bag on the ground, ready to ignore how the heck she’d gotten here in the first place to find out why she’d run off. 

“I made Derek angry,” she sobbed. “Where-where do you go when you’re not there, Stiles? It’s boring at loft. When Derek goes out he leaves me alone.”

Stiles ran a hand through his hair. “We go to school. It’s what kids my age do, Lys.”

“Can I go to school?” Alyssa asked, eyes wide, practically begging. 

He coughed and frowned. “Um-well, normal kids don’t have wings-they’ll definitely draw attention, Lys.”

Alyssa wiped her face with her sleeve and sniffed. “Okay…I can do this,” she told him before her wings flattened up against her back before they were absorbed into her skin making her smile. “Can I go to school now?” she asked. 

Stiles opened and closed his mouth like a fish. He leant back to see two black wings on her back like tattoos. “You could do that? How?!”

Alyssa shrugged. “I don’t know.” She looked back and tried to check to see what her wings were doing and almost lost her balance. “Stiles…can I stay here? I don’t think Derek likes me hanging around the loft.”

Stiles frowned. “You don’t have anything to wear,” he pointed out right before seeing the overnight bag Lydia had given her. He spied his dad parking the police cruiser in the driveway and nodded. “I’ll have to ask my dad.” 

“Stiles, what’s going on?” Papa Stilinksi asked when he saw his son sitting on the porch with Alyssa who had no wings suddenly. “Afternoon Alyssa, how are you?” he asked politely. 

“Well, thank you Mr Stilinski,” she replied. 

“Alyssa peeved of Derek and wants to know if she can stay the night?” Stiles asked.

The sheriff paused for a moment before he nodded. “Just one night. And no staying up late, you’ve got school in the morning. I’ll order pizza for dinner.”

“What’s pizza?” Alyssa asked. 

Stiles gasped dramatically. “You’ve been here for two weeks and you haven’t had pizza yet! It’s like little slices of tomato and cheese heaven! Dad we have an emergency!”

He rolled his eyes at his son with an amused expression on his face and opened the door into the house. “Dump her stuff in the guest bedroom and you should probably let the pack know where she is. And no I don’t want the entire pack over here.”

-x-x- 

“She wants to what?” Derek frowned. 

“Go to school,” Stiles repeated for what felt like the millionth time. “She’s bored and worried cause she upset you.”

“Stiles, people are gonna notice the wings,” Jackson pointed out. “They’re kinda noticeable.” The pack had come around in the morning when the sheriff vanished to go to work. Fitting them all into Stiles’ living room was actually a harder feet than it normally would be considering they were all mostly muscled werewolves. 

“Maybe not,” Stiles grinned when Alyssa came out of the kitchen with a hot cup of tea and still 90% asleep. “No wings.”

“How did she do that?” Lydia gasped, seeing the clothing possibilities open up before her eyes. 

“They’re tattooed on her back,” Stiles replied. “I think if she wants them again they just pop out. So, can she or can she not go?”

Allison frowned. “Stiles she’s gonna need a birth certificate and papers and transcripts.”

“Which your dad can get,” Issac suggested, “being a hunter and all. Right?”

“It’s not that easy, Issac,” she answered. “She’s got no last name-what if she can’t keep up?” 

“Alyssa can be my cousin,” Stiles shrugged. “What do you think Derek?”

Derek raised an eyebrow. “Why are you asking me?”

“Because she’s pack,” Stiles replied. “Right? Let her do something, going to school could kill some time and get her out of your hair since she’s bugging you.” The way that Derek looked at Stiles said the he wasn’t worried about being bugged by Alyssa, more like being bugged by the fact that she was actually going to be somewhere else.

“Please Derek?” Alyssa asked him, her blue eyes wide as they practically begged him. 

Derek sighed. “Okay. Fine.”

She grinned and jumped at him to hug him. “Thank you,” Alyssa laughed before she kissed his cheek.

-x-x-

Having just returned back home from a hunt involving a simple vampire infestation, Bobby Singer was planning on sitting down to a nice beer when there was a knock on the door. He growled and got up to answer it. “Chris Argent?” he grumbled, he hadn’t seen the hunter in a while but why he was showing up on his doorstep was news to the aging hunter. “What the hell you doing here?”

“I need some help,” Chris replied, “may I come in?”

Bobby paused. “Don’t you specialise in werewolves? What do I know about werewolves that you don’t already know?”

“It’s not a werewolf,” Chris answered, “in fact no one really knows what it is. But I’m pretty sure when demons get involved it’s a good idea to consult someone who knows something about them.”

Bobby stepped aside and let Chris in before immediately going to get the other hunter a beer. “Demons, huh? We dance with them on a regular basis, what are you doing with them?”

Chris sat down and cracked open the beer. “This might sound a little strange but my daughter, Allison, she’s dating a werewolf who is part of a large pack that actually protect Beacon Hills.” He watched Bobby’s eyebrows go that high that they disappeared into his hairline. “About two weeks ago Derek’s second and the only other human in the pack found a girl on the side of the road with wings. A few days ago a demon tried to kill her.” He took the silver blade out of his jacket and sat it on the table. “They tried to kill her with this.”

Bobby’s eyes widened. “That’s an angel blade.”

“A what?”

“An angel blade,” Bobby repeated. “Used to kill angels.”

Chris chuckled. “Excuse me? Angels? Since when did angels become real?”

Bobby chuckled. “How long do you have?” 

-x-x- 

Sarah Gallagher pulled over on the side of the road, her eyes practically begging for sleep. She’d driven ten straight hours to meet up with Bobby in some no named town to liaise with another hunter she’d never met before. The man, Christopher Argent was strictly a werewolf hunter who had come across demons and according to Bobby needed the help of someone who was more experienced in the matter. Since neither Winchester brothers were available, Bobby called Sarah. 

Both Bobby and Chris were huddled over the hood of Bobby’s car looking through a book. Sarah yawned and got out of the car before crossing over to them. “Afternoon Bobby,” she nodded at the aging hunter. “What can I do for you?”

Bobby sighed. “I lied to you over the phone about calling the boys.” 

Sarah frowned but didn’t question it instead she looked over the book they were reading. Underneath the book was a map of Beacon Hills. “Bobby?” she frowned. “What’s going on?”

“There’s a girl in Beacon Hills being chased by demons,” Bobby answered. “Chris?”

“The Hale pack is protecting her at the moment but I don’t know if they can stand a chance against what Bobby told me about,” Chris answered. “An expert who knows about demons would come in handy, teach the rest of us what to do. And someone who grew up in Beacon Hills knows all the ins and outs.”

“Did you just say the Hale Pack?” Sarah asked him. “As in Derek Hale?”

Chris nodded. “Yeah, he’s the alpha.”


	4. The Trickster

A/N - Sorry about the lack of updates, I've been swamped with other stuff. Enjoy the chapter.

Four

Allison watched Alyssa closely as she sat there as still as a cat whilst Lydia applied makeup to her face. She wasn’t dolling her up like Lydia did to herself but just giving her the basics. Alyssa seemed to be like the perfect doll for Lydia and the girl didn’t seem to mind at all really. 

“She looks ridiculous,” Derek pointed out. It was the weekend again so the pack was out at the Hale residence training. “She doesn’t need all that.”

Alyssa smiled, when she smiled, most of the pack found themselves smiling as well. Her smile was one of those stupidly catchy smiles that could even make their alpha smile. “It feels funny on my face,” she laughed, wrinkling her nose before she sneezed. 

Derek went to say something but stopped before he turned around to see someone in the opening behind their cars. “Peter…” he growled. Derek pushed his sleeves up and walked over to the man with a scowl. 

“Who is that?” Alyssa whispered. 

“Peter,” Allison answered, “he’s Derek’s uncle and all around pain in the ass.” She put her hand on Alyssa’s shoulder and rubbed it when she saw Derek tense. 

“What are you doing here?” Derek demanded to know. Peter looked past Derek straight at Alyssa making the alpha step into his field of vision. “You’re not welcome here.” 

Peter chuckled. “I just came to see what my nephew and his little pack were up to. Can I not visit my family and see how his pack is going?” he smirked. “And to meet your newest edition.” He moved to go past Derek only to find himself suddenly flat on his back on the ground, angry red eyes glaring down at him. “Oh someone’s a little territorial over his new pet. I’m not going to hurt her Derek.”

Alyssa stood up and stepped out onto the grass carefully despite Allison and Stile’s objections. She smiled at Peter when she stopped beside Derek. “Hello…I’m Alyssa.”

Peter looked from Derek to Alyssa and back before he laughed. “Peter Hale. Nice to meet you Alyssa. You have the most stunning set or gorgeous blue eyes,” he smirked making Derek growl. “May I see those wings, little raven?” Peter questioned. 

Alyssa blushed. “Um…I don’t think so…” she stepped back and used Derek for coverage earning sniggers from the pack. 

“Relax, I’ve just come to help…” he answered, “I’ve heard along the grape vine that something nasty is chasing after your new edition.”

Derek stiffened. “What do you know about demons?” he asked. 

“Your mother had a very old book in a safety deposit box at the bank,” Peter advised him, “it could be of help. I suggest you brush up on your Latin because you’re gonna need it.”

“Hey Derek!” Allison called out. She came over with her phone in her hands. “I just spoke with dad, he’s coming back from Sioux Falls with another hunter who specialises in demons. They’ll be home in a few days.”

Derek nodded. “Thanks Allison.” Alyssa tugged on Derek’s shirt and whispered in his ear making him roll his eyes. “You don’t have to ask my permission to go for a walk. Just stay in hearing distance.” 

Alyssa smiled as she walked barefoot off towards the forest to pick some flowers. 

-x-x- 

On Monday, Alyssa started at Beacon Hills High School under the name Alyssa Stilinski. Her official residence was at the Sheriff’s place but Alyssa was too frightened to move out of Derek’s after the demon attack. 

In class she was quiet and unassuming, she kept to herself and stayed out of everyone’s way but she did manage to keep up with everyone. Alyssa took the whole homework thing seriously, so when school finished for the day, Derek found her spread out on the floor in the loft, head stuck in a book working away. She stayed that way until Issac cooked dinner. 

When the two teenagers were cleaning up the mess, there was a knock on the door, Derek answered it to find Chris and a blonde girl with him, he stepped aside and let the two inside. “She’s your demon expert?”

“I’m wounded you don’t remember me Derek,” she pouted. “Sarah Gallagher, you used to pull my pigtails when we were kids cause you’re a jerk.”

“Oh I remember you,” he replied. “What are you doing here?”

“I’ve come to help you and your pack with your demon problem,” Sarah answered, putting her bag on the table. “Where’s your target?” she asked. 

“Up in the kitchen,” Derek answered. 

“We’re finished Derek,” Issac grinned when he came down the stairs. “Lys did a good job.” 

“Hi Chris,” Alyssa smiled, “thank you for helping me get into school.”

“She’s like the perfect student,” Issac teased making her stick her tongue out at him. 

“Sarah this is Issac Lahye and Alyssa,” Derek introduced them, “let’s sit down for this.”

“Should we call the rest of the pack?” Issac asked. 

Derek shook his head as everyone sat down. “We can tell them tomorrow.”

Sarah sat down across from Alyssa and looked her over. “I have an idea as to why the demons are hunting her but I can’t test anything out without hurting her…”

Alyssa bit her lip. “I wanna know…do it.”

“Alyssa you don’t have to do anything that’s going to hurt you…” Derek frowned. 

“It’s okay,” she whispered. “I have to know right…so you can get me out of your hair.” Alyssa looked at Sarah and nodded. “Okay…do it.”

Sarah grabbed her bag and ratted through it looking for something, she took out a little jar or something and sat it on the table beside a silver blade. Alyssa shrank back a little but shifted to the edge of the lounge. “This is an angel blade, all angels have them, it can kill just about anything including an angel. And this is holy oil, it’s used to trap an angel, however I’ve used it on an angel to cauterize his wounds.”

“So what’s the plan?” Derek asked. 

“Wait-you think Alyssa is an angel?” Chris asked her. “That’s not possible.” 

“Demons don’t hunt down people without a reason,” Sarah argued. “Especially Crowley’s dogs. Plus, word on the grapevine is that Crowley’s hunting an angel and I think Alyssa is the one he’s after.”

“I’m not an angel,” Alyssa whispered. “Angels aren’t real…”

“If demons are, werewolves and such, why not angels?” Sarah asked her. “I’ve rubbed shoulders with angels and demons and trust me…they’re all dicks. There is another way I can test the whole angel theory but in all honesty I won’t know where you’ll end up.”

“If you’ve rubbed shoulders with angels before what about another angel?” Issac suggested. “Can’t they tell about their own kind?” he asked. 

Sarah frowned. “I guess…I’m just hesitant because to be honest, angels are dicks…there’s one I know that could be helpful but he might not answer and all.” She stood up, “I’ll go see if I can call him, outside is probably better.”

Chris waited until Sarah went outside before he opened his own bag. “So-whilst Sarah’s outside, Bobby gave me a whole bunch of stuff that could help, holy water, a book on Latin exorcisms, a couple of angel blades and the number of two guys that could help us if Sarah isn’t enough. He also said we need to have a few devil’s traps handy.”

“Devil’s what?” Issac asked. 

“Devil’s traps,” Chris repeated, “paint them on a floor and if you get a demon in one they can get out unless you break the circle. Usually they exorcise them once they’re in the circle.” 

Sarah knocked on the door and stuck her head back in. “Is it alright if I bring someone in with me?” she asked hesitantly. 

Derek nodded. “Yeah, you don’t have to ask.”

Sarah looked back and opened the door fully to a guy around the same age as Chris standing there sucking a lollypop of all things. He looked at Alyssa and his eyes widened in a mixture of shock and horror but relief was plastered all over his face. “Guys, this is Gabriel. Gabe, do you recognise her?” 

He looked sideways at Sarah than back at Alyssa. “You should be dead!” he blurted out. 

Alyssa stood up. “D-do you know me?” she asked him. 

Gabriel shook his head and stepped in, closing the door behind him. “Shit Sarah…just shit…you don’t remember me, do you?” he asked her. 

Alyssa shook her head. “Should I?”

Gabriel sat down on the sofa. “Tell me exactly what happened, word for word.”

“Two of the pack found her on the road in the middle of a rain storm,” Derek explained, “she’s been here with us for a couple weeks…we didn’t hand her over to the police because she has wings.”

Gabriel cocked his head to the side. “Your wings are visible?” he asked. “And no one has died from seeing them?”

Alyssa shook her head and her wings unfolded behind her. “Are my wings not supposed to be visible?” she asked. 

“An angel’s wings aren’t supposed to be visible, let alone the wings of an arch,” Gabriel told her. He sighed and pinched his nose. “Okay…I need to look into some stuff…I don’t want to tell you what happened right now so can you hold on for a little longer?”

“I don’t think it’s fair that you know what she is but not tell her,” Issac frowned. 

Gabriel frowned and sighed. “You’re an angel, Alyssa...and that’s all I can tell you right now…if you come into contact with a demon…just touch it in the face like you did the other day and you’ll kill it. But try not to use your powers too much otherwise you’ll attract demons.”

“But who am I?” Alyssa asked him. “I can’t not know who I am? Was I a bad person? Is that why I’m supposed to be dead…? Please…I don’t want to be a bad person…” She clenched her fists and sniffed as tears welled in the corner of her eyes. 

Gabriel chuckled. “You’re not a bad person…you’re just loyal to family…”

“Family don’t end in blood,” Sarah smiled. “I’ll see you out Gabe than I’m off to find myself a hotel.” 

Alyssa buried her head in her hands and started sobbing. Derek rubbed her shoulder gently only to have her get up and run off, slamming the bathroom door behind her. 

Gabriel sighed and got to his feet. “You look after her, Derek Hale…I may be in the angel protection program but you hurt her I will bring a whole world of angelic smite on your ass. You ain’t seen nothing as deadly as a pissed off angel.” He walked out the door and whistled for Sarah to follow him. “You said you have Sam and Dean’s number?” he asked her when they were outside. Sarah nodded. “Get rid of it, don’t call them, don’t even send them smoke signals because if they find her, if Castiel finds her…they’ll kill her.”

Sarah shook her head. “No they won’t…Gabe…is she one of them bad ones?”

Gabriel frowned. “This is her second chance…and not all of us get them. Stay, keep her safe.”

Sarah opened her mouth to object only to have him disappear in a flurry of feathers. She sighed and rubbed her temple. “Angels…”

-x-x- 

“Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute…you’re telling us that Alyssa is an angel?” Erica asked for the fifth time in ten minutes. “Like an honest to god angel that sits on a cloud and plays a harp?” 

“Angels don’t sit on clouds and play harps,” Sarah told her. “Think of angels as soldiers who blindly follow the word of their super secretive boss who hasn’t been seen or heard from in a really long time.” 

Jackson snorted. “That’s a bunch of bullshit and you know it blondie, she’s not an angel. She’s just some new supernatural bird shifter we haven’t seen yet.” He shook his head. “Angels aren’t real.”

Sarah rolled her eyes. “You’ve seen her kill a demon and yet you refuse to believe that angels are real. I do have my work cut out for me don’t I?”

Derek snorted. “Yeah…I think you do.” He looked over his pack and sighed. “Where’s Scott and Stiles?” he asked. 

Boyd and Issac looked at each other and shrugged. “No idea…said they were staying behind for some extra credit thing…”

Lydia raised an eyebrow. “Scott and Stiles are staying behind for extra credit?” she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She pulled out her cell phone and dialled Scott who picked up on the third ring. “Where are you?” Lydia demanded to know in a way that only Lydia could. She was silent for a few seconds and looked around before going to where Alyssa kept her stuff. “Yeah no, it’s not here…we’ll come to you.”

Derek looked over her shoulder to find Alyssa’s stuff was gone. “Where is she?” 

Lydia hung up. “Scott said she left at lunch time and never came back. Alyssa’s gone.”


	5. And so fell the angels

Five

“Tell me again what happened?” Derek demanded to know as he paced backwards and forwards across the long deserted classroom. 

Stiles sighed. “We had lunch followed by economics, Lyssa said she was going back to her locker to get her book because she forgot it. When class finished I went to the office and the nurse said she’d left...said she wasn’t feeling well.”

“I followed her scent all the way to the road outside Beacon Hills but I lost it,” Scott confessed. “I think someone may have picked her up in a car or something. We called the sheriff and he’s out looking. Allison called her dad and he’s out looking as well.”

“Don’t worry Derek we’ll find her,” Lydia assured him. “Alyssa can’t have gotten too far.”

“If she doesn’t want to be here than what’s the point of us risking our lives for her?” Derek huffed angrily before he grabbed his leather jacket and stormed out. 

“Derek where are you going?” Lydia asked. 

“Where do you think?” he snapped. “To go and find our angel.” 

“I’ll call Deaton,” Scott frowned as he walked from the room. 

Sarah rushed after him and fell into a steady pace beside him. “I might have an idea to get her back. She’s an angel…all we need to do is summon her. If you guys have the appropriate ingredients Scott.”

“We can check with Deaton,” Scott told her when they got outside. He got on his bike and went to start it before turning back to her. “You used to babysit me and Stiles when we were kids and now you’re a hunter?” 

Sarah nodded. “And you’re a werewolf…” She opened the car door. “I’ll follow you. Okay? We’ll get your angel back but Derek has a point…what if she doesn’t want to come back? That’s entirely my fault, by the way, which I am sorry for. But she’s probably safer here than she is anywhere else.” 

“Let’s hope Deaton has all your ingredients,” Scott nodded before he started the bike. 

-x-x- 

It was raining heavily by nightfall, Alyssa had taken shelter underneath a large canopy of trees to get out from the rain. She was already soaked through to the bone but what did it matter? Ever since that angel had come with the hunter, Alyssa had been racked with trying to figure out what kind of person she was…the look he had given her…she wasn’t a very nice person…not at all. 

It wasn’t like Derek wanted her hanging around anyway, he didn’t seem like the kind of guy that tolerated useless kids hovering around his place. Even Stiles had his use when it came to research and such, not that anything was happening to require research but he still had his uses. 

Alyssa sighed as she hugged her knees. She had no idea where she was and her stomach was grumbling, she really hadn’t thought this whole running away thing through. But in her defence it seemed like a really good idea at the time. 

“What’s a poor soul such as yourself doing out here in the pouring rain?” Alyssa snapped to attention to find herself staring at a woman wearing a grey trench coat standing there underneath an umbrella looking down at her. “You must be frozen to the bone. Come on.”

Alyssa hesitated and the woman saw the look on her face. “My name is Brianna, you’re safe with me, I promise.” She offered her a hand and after a few seconds, Alyssa took it. Suddenly Alyssa found herself standing in the middle of a field surrounded by trees. “For someone so powerful you are certainly very gullible.” 

Alyssa stepped back and looked around as a number of men and women that looked like Brianna. “W-what’s going on?” she stammered. “Who are these people?” she asked. 

“You’re a very hard angel to find,” Brianna warned her. She reached into her overcoat and withdrew a silver angel blade, “this ends, here now, Amitiel.”

“M-my name is Alyssa,” she whispered. “I don’t know who this Amitiel is…”

Brianna came towards her by a couple of steps and pushed her to the ground. “It’s you…” she hissed, “so many dead, so many dying…with you, you’ll find the last of the Lucifer supporters trickling away.”

Alyssa scrambled backwards. “I didn’t do anything…I swear I didn’t do anything…I don’t remember.” She hit the legs of another angel and looked up just in time for him to drag her to her feet. “I don’t wanna die…” she sobbed. “Please…don’t kill me…”

“Let her go Brianna,” Gabriel warned. 

Brianna spun around and lowered her blade when she saw him. “Gabriel,” she frowned, “what are you doing here?”

“Protecting her,” he answered, “this is the first and last warning you’ll get…let her go.” Gabriel stepped around Brianna as the angel pushed Alyssa aside. “You come near her again and I will destroy your entire garrison Brianna.”

“She’s a traitor,” Brianna spat, “we’ve been tasked to hunt down and to bring an end to the last of the Lucifer supporters. Amitiel is one of them.”

“These orders don’t come from me,” Gabriel replied, “there’s a higher power at work here.”

“He wouldn’t?” she hissed. Brianna glared at Alyssa and vanished along with the others. 

Alyssa shivered in her wet clothing. “Gabriel…who is Amitiel?” she whispered. 

“You are,” Gabriel answered. “I don’t think you’re ready to hear what I have to say. Let’s get you back to Beacon Hills.” He put his arms around Alyssa and they vanished from the field. 

-x-x- 

Issac came down the stairs with a plate of toast in his hands when Gabriel and Alyssa appeared in the middle of the loft, the latter dripping wet and shivering. Gabriel gave Alyssa her bag back and sent her off to the bathroom. “I’ll call Derek,” Issac answered just as he put the plate down. 

“Thank you,” he replied, “I need to go do damage control, I’ll be back in the morning.”

When Gabriel vanished, Issac tried ringing Derek only to get voicemail. Eventually the young beta managed to get a hold of Stiles to let him know that Alyssa was back at the loft say and reasonably sound. By the time the pack arrived, Alyssa was fast asleep on the couch. 

“This is ridiculous,” Jackson muttered under his breath as he helped Boyd move her to the bed. “I don’t understand why we’re running around for some chick with amnesia who claims to be an angel.”

“To be fair Jackson, everyone else claims it, not Alyssa,” Eric corrected him as she played around on her phone. She looked up as Jackson pulled the blankets up around her and then the three of them returned to the kitchen where the rest of them were.

-x-x- 

Allison and her dad were about to sit down to breakfast the following morning when there was a knock on the door. Chris put his toast down and went to the front door to look through the peep hole. He frowned and opened it up to show Alyssa standing there holding a rain coat in her hands and looking a little frazzled. “Is everything okay?” he asked, stepping aside to let her in. 

Alyssa nodded. “Yeah…everything’s fine…I just wanted to talk to you if that’s okay? I told Derek I had an early morning project to work on…well I left him a note.”

Chris frowned. “Listen…Alyssa, I don’t like you using us to lie to Derek, especially when there are demons and angels involved in this.”

“I need you to teach me to fight,” Alyssa asked him. “Please?” 

Allison put her fork down at stared at her father wondering what his answer would be. Chris shifted in his spot. “I don’t want to step on any toes when it comes to the pack.”

“Please?” she begged. “If I have to stay here I don’t want to be helpless…I just need help to jog my memory…If you say no, I’ll understand…” Alyssa whispered. 

“I think we should do it dad,” Allison spoke up, offering her opinion on the matter. “I’d like to help if that’s okay?”

Chris ran his hand over his face and sighed. “Okay…fine. I’ll teach you how to fight and help you remember…but being a hunter is different to the pack. Understand?”

Alyssa nodded. “I understand. I promise I won’t let you down.” 

“Did you want to stay for breakfast?” Allison asked her. 

“Yes please!” she grinned. “I mean if that’s okay…”

Chris nodded. “Sure…help yourself Alyssa. We can start on Wednesday afternoon if you like?”

“Thank you Mr Argent,” Alyssa smiled. “I mean it…I can’t stay here forever right…?”

“We’ll just focus on getting you fighting fit Alyssa,” he told her. 

-x-x- 

“Sam and Dean Winchester?” 

The two men in question glanced up from their booth and their food as an uninvited guest sat down beside Dean and stole one of his fries. “Who the hell are you?” Dean demanded to know as he pulled his plate away from her. 

“I am the angel Brianna,” she answered. “And I have some information that you might be looking for.”

Sam glanced over at Dean and then back at Brianna. “What kind of information?”

“The whereabouts of a particular angel who goes by the name of Amitiel,” Brianna confessed, “she’s alive…you get a second chance to kill her. Not everyone gets a second chance.”


End file.
